Smallville Z
by 0megaprime
Summary: A small wish leads to a BIG change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Dragonball universe or the DC universe.

Note: This is taking place in an AU of Earth 2 in the Smallville universe where Clark Kent was taken in by Lionel Luthor.

Warning: I might've channeled the TeamFourStar version of Shenron in this chapter.

Prologue

Shenron looked down and sniffed at the bald man, this wasn't right as this was another universe.

The bald man said, "Years ago I had used alien technology to build this portal to gather these Dragonballs because I heard a legend about them."

"What is your wish?" The Dragon said in a cross voice.

"My father found an alien boy years ago and raised him to be a monster and he now rules the city of Metropolis. My name is Lex Luthor and I must save my world from my step-brother but I need a hero to stand up to Clark Luthor, one who can stop him."

The dragon nodded and said, "Your wish is granted but he would not be able to stop him as he is now," the Dragon's eyes glowed red.

Lex looked behind him as he heard a boom in the sky and saw his father and Clark arrive, along with Clark's little buddies.

Lionel looked at him and said, "Lex, I'm disappointed in you, really I am. Thinking that you could stop your brother, sister and his friends.

Lionel suddenly looked up at the eternal dragon as it looked down at them.

"Lex Luthor, your wish is granted: two worlds shall be made as one, champions have come, ones that can even stand up to the Luthors," Shenron said, "Rejoice, a hero has been born."

"Stupid lizard!" Clark yelled as his eyes glowed red.

"Yeah?" Shenron said, "Well suck it! I, **The Magical Wish Giving Dragon** , has fucked you over and please, do enjoy the thwarting you are going to receive." And the Dragon laughed as the world began fade and shift.

And before he phased out of existence Lionel swore that he heard more faint laughter and someone screaming " _NO! Not the Time Nest!_!"

1989

Smallville

Two ships flew down to Earth; a perfect sphere and another ship and in those ships two destined heroes were crashing in different places near Smallville.

Jonathan sighed and said, "Martha, I know what you want."

She nodded sadly as the meteor storm began, Jonathan stopped the truck quickly and then the truck was knocked onto its roof somehow. He looked over and said, "Martha."

Martha nodded and she said, "Jonathon?"

In front of them was a little boy, with the wildest hair style they ever saw, sitting in a pod crying loudly and as she managed to get out and pick him up she heard a computer fizzle and said, " _Kakarot… des..troy… destroy_."

Jonathan kicked the computer and he said, "Martha, we can't keep him because for one thing he has a tail."

The boy's tail wagged and she smiled and said, "Jonathon, he doesn't have any family here now, he only has us."

Jonathan sighed and said, "Alright, I guess we can keep him for now but we will need a name for him."

"Oh," she said, "Goku Clark Kent; I want him to have part of my dad's name and I always liked Journey to the West."

Jonathan sighed and said, "Alright," and he put a blanket over the child's tail

Goku laughed and Martha smiled and she said, "Jonathon, I think he hit his head, I hope he's alright."

After they got their truck flipped back right side up they got into their truck and Jonathan watched Martha hold Goku when he saw a man holding two boys; a bald one and small dark haired boy.

He waved them down and Jonathon opened the door and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm Lionel Luthor," the man said, "My son Alexander was hurt in a meteor storm.

"Ah," Jonathan said, "We're heading to Smallville now so I can give you a ride to there."

Lionel looked at the little child who kept crying and said, "Ah, your son?"

Jonathan nodded and he said, "Yeah, Goku Kent. Is that dark haired boy yours too?"

"Yes," Lionel said, "Umm, ah, his name is Clark Lionel Luthor."

Oh Clark's our son's middle name Martha said as Goku started to cry loudly

Lex's eyes opened and he looked at the wild haired boy and he just smiled and waved at him.

TBC

What Dragonball characters, heroes or villains, would you like to see appear in this story? Would you like to see a fusion of certain character traits? (E.g. like a Chloe and Bulma cross.) Would you like to see other elements of the Dragonball universe (Dinosaurs and Animal people) in this story?

Please rate and review and question my sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter.

Chapter 1

Warning: Off screen character death.

Twelve years later.

Lex paced outside the mansion in Smallville, he had been banished here by his father to work on the plant here but, he snorted, it was nothing of the sort; it was so he could focus on his precious Clark, the other son but Clark was a damn psycho and he had proved it along with Oliver Queen.

Lex coughed and thought, 'But I've been planning my own thing.'

Lex was waiting for someone, he looked up when he heard a car drive up and he smiled as he saw the man he was waiting for come out of the car.

Lex had heard of the man; a brilliant scientist, like Dr. Briefs but he couldn't risk Japan's Capsule Corporation for this, he had met Dr. Briefs and his family once and he liked them but this man was part of the old Red Ribbon Army when it collapsed and he had arranged for Gero's escape from the Chinese government.

The man walked out and said, in a cold voice, "Mr. Luthor, I am Dr. Thaddeus Gero and these are my grandchildren: Lapis and Lazuli," and pointed at a young blonde girl and dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy sighed and said, "Why'd our parents name us like this?"

Lazuli smirked and said, "Hello Mr. Luthor I am Lazuli and this is my brother, Lapis."

"Damn it!" Lapis said, "That's it, I'm going to go by the name Dirk from now on."

"Nice to meet you," Lex said please, "Let's get inside, it's going to get cold tonight."

"Yeah," Dirk said, "Not gonna lie but the cold doesn't actually hurt us that much right now."

Lazuli said, "Lapis, you're keeping your old name, it's the names our parents gave us."

"Ahem!" Dr. Gero said, "Mr. Luthor, please let me see where I will be working."

Lex nodded and they walked into the mansion and Lex led Dr. Gero to the basement and Dr. Gero watched as Lex pressed a button.

Dr. Gero cocked his head and said, "Ah, lead lined and the room is soundproof."

"You could scream bloody murder in here," Lapis said with a grin, "And no one would hear you, so cool."

Lazuli sighed and said, "Idiot. Wait, why is it lead lined?"

"His brother," Dr. Gero said softly, "Rumors of his appetites have reached even us in China and Mr. Luthor's father has done little to curb such appetites, am I correct?"

Lex laughed bitterly and said, "Curb his appetites? He has done little to curb my brother of anything. My brother is dangerous and he's made friends who help him get what he wants."

Meanwhile at the Kent Farm.

Martha sighed and shouted, "Goku Kent, you get up right now, it's breakfast time," she smiled as she saw him come down and sighed, "Your hair Goku, don't you even try to comb it?"

"I tried mom," Goku said, "I even used the creams but it just springs back to normal."

Martha smiled and said, "It's alright, now you eat and, umm, I must mention that the full moon's out tonight."

They shuddered and Martha frowned, at least his rampage happened in the middle of the woods during his first, and only camping trip, of course most of the woods are now gone and at least he gorged himself on grizzly bears.

"Umm, mom," Goku said, "Do you think dad will let me go to that Martial arts course?"

Martha frowned, 'Where did that interest in Martial arts come from?" But she didn't mind terribly she was just uneasy about him because he had a tail and she remembered him using it to help him shower by washing his back.

Jonathon frowned as he listened to his son, Goku was a good boy but he was also competitive and he loved watching the tournaments.

In truth he wouldn't trade Goku for anything and he loved his son, his innocent son, his son always went to help someone in need and help people but Jonathon was just worried about how the world would treat him if they found out how different he was.

He walked over to his son and said, "Goku, are you sure you want to go to a Martial art's class?"

Goku nodded and said, "Please dad, I can train and everything and I'll be careful, you know that I can because no one's seen my tail."

Martha smiled and said, "Finish eating honey and we'll talk about it after school, okay?"

After he finished his food he ran out, Jonathon sighed and said, "So Martha, what are you going to do?"

She sighed and said, "Start on supper, you know how Goku eats?"

Jonathon smiled and said, "Yeah, I do I guess but at least he hunts now."

"His left over deer is what we're having and twelve pounds of mash potatoes and you know he's going to fish today."

Jonathon simply nodded and said, "So do you need anything?"

"Yes," she said with a weary smile, "Twenty eggs please."

At Smallville High

Goku smiled at Chloe who shook her head and said, "Goku, didn't you try that mousse on your hair? It's supposed to be keep your hair in shape."

"I tried," Goku said, his eyes widening nervously.

"It's okay Goku," she said softly, "I love the look on you. But anyways Goku did you hear that Lex Luthor has been banished to Smallville."

Pete sighed and said, "At least it was Lex Luthor and not Clark Luthor."

Goku looked confused and said, "Umm, what's wrong with Clark Luthor?"

Chloe shook her head and said, "You weren't here, were you?"

"No, I was visiting my grandfather," Goku said Mom and dad thought I should know him, it was really fun because he has this cool gardener on his estate; Gohan but he says his full name is Son Gohan, I asked him what it mean, he also started to show me Martials arts. We still visit every now and then but I don't think dad and Grandpa like each other but I like spending time there."

"Anyways," Chloe said, "Clark Luthor is a thug and a bully, he's also Lana's boyfriend but that's beside the point, do you remember Whitney Fordman?"

"Tall, nice guy," Goku said, "He shared his lunches with me and Lana, she seemed kinda nice at times."

Chloe and Pete both snickered and Chloe looked at Clark sadly and said, "When you came back he wasn't here anymore and yeah, Lana was nice at one time, she still is I think but she's afraid."

Goku's eyes narrowed in confusion and he said, "What do you mean?"

"Whitney didn't like that the Luthor prince starting to sniff around Lana and well, he went to talk to Clark," Chloe said softly, "And, umm, well."

Pete snarled, "The Fordmans found his head in a package two hours later and it looked like it had been torn off but the Police found no evidence of foul play and they didn't press it, his dad had a heart attack later on and died and, well, his mom left town but the Luthors bought their store."

Goku sighed, "And what about Lex Luthor?"

"Ah, him," Pete said, "He's the nicest Luthor, which is saying a lot, I'd trust him more than I'd trust Clark. Oh hey Chloe, have you shown him the the Wall of Weird yet?

Chloe led him to the Torch and she opened the door and said, "Who are you two?" as she saw two people in the office.

Pete stared at the two teenagers and thought that the girl was hot and he said, "Umm, sorry, this is for the local high school paper."

The blonde one brushed her hair aside and said, "I'm Lazuli Smith and I wanted to join the staff, this is my brother."

"Dirk, my name is Dirk," the boy said.

"Your name is not not Dirk," Lazuli said, "This is my brother Lapis."

Lapis sighed, "Great, now I'm marked for life. But anyways, we moved here recently and Chloe Sullivan, I think your work rocks and I'd like to read more of it."

"Totally," Chloe said, "But please tell me about yourselves?"

"We live with our grandpa," Lapis said, "He's working at the old place outside of town, the old castle that smells of failure and attempted baldness cures."

Chloe began to laugh and she said, "Funny but I thought the mansion was supposed to be abandoned."

"Yeah, well Lex Luthor hired grandpa and we live there now, so do we get to be reporters?" Lazuli said with a smile towards Pete.

Chloe sighed and nodded and said, "Welcome to the Torch guys."

"Cool," Lapis said with smirk.

Goku smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Goku Kent."

Both of them looked at him intently and Lapis brushed his hair and said, "Cool, it's nice to meet you Goku, let's be friends."

TBC

AN: Lapis and Lazuli were the original names of Android 17 and 18.

They also are not full androids yet.

I must also mention that this isn't just Goku in a Smallville universe, it is a fusion of both universes.

Would you like to see any other Dragonball characters show up?

Please rate and review.


	3. Cosmic Interlude

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything mentioned in this story.

AN: Did you think Vegeta was going to be spared from the time change? No way.

Cosmic interlude

Seven years ago in space

Vegeta slammed against the green construct and raged at his helplessness; Nappa left him to die here, the blasted coward wasn't even worth being called a Saiyan, because they found out that Ki attacks had no effect on the Green Lanterns force fields, which was probably why Frieza never bothered setting up a base this close to Guardian space.

"Stop it Poozer," the big pink alien yelled, "Yer lucky you're not dead but the GL corps are cracking down on the Cold Empire's actions."

Vegeta frowned, 'Damn Nappa and Raditz, some friends, or underlings, they are, leaving me, The Prince Of All Saiyans, to be captured by these Lanterns.'

As they flew through space Vegeta saw Oa, home of the Guardians, and remembered that his father feared them, as he should've feared them.

They landed and two of the diminutive beings looked at him and the green lantern said, "Ah Ganthet and Sayd. Yeah, I got him."

One of them looked at him with such concern and said, "He's barely a teenager."

Vegeta glared as the male Guardian smiled and said, "I have an idea. Kilowog, follow us and bring him with you."

They walked off together and Vegeta frowned, 'What's going on? Maybe they're crazy or something like that since they had all this power and never used it."

As they stopped in front of a large central power battery the male held his hand out and said Prince Vegeta say this: _In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light_."

"NO!" Kilowog roared, "He's a monster, he's gonna misuse it."

"Oh?" The man said, "But Kilowog, he's going to be trained by you."

Vegeta sneered and held his hand out and repeated the stupid saying, he suddenly saw a green ring float to him and say, " _Vegeta of Sector 3814, you have been found capable of overcoming great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."_

"There you go," Ganthet said, "I'm sure you and Kilowog will be the best of friends."

Kilowog looked at the boy and said, "Yeah, right. Come on Poozer, it's time for yer training."

Vegeta nodded and the green ring shone brightly and said, "Finally, I'll be able to have revenge on Nappa and Raditz, right?"

"Yeah but you can't kill them," Kilowog said, "The corps has rules and you'll follow them to the letter."

In the Time Nest the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "Is this a thing!? What in HFIL is this gonna do? Eh, can't be much worse than Frieza. Oooh, I wonder what he's doing?"

Interlude ends

Smallville present day

Lex looked at the spiky haired teenager in front of him and said, "Goku Kent, right?" Goku nodded and Lex said, "That's some hair style."

"Mom tries to get it combed all the time," Goku said with a wide smile, "And it's nice to meet you."

"Actually I think we've met before on the day of the meteor shower," Lex said, "Your parents got me to the hospital."

"Oh," Goku said, "You and your brother, right?"

"No," Lex said, "Only me, Clark never gets hurt. Ah, you're here for Lapis and Lazuli? They will be out in a minute."

"Yes sir," Goku said, "But it's only for today, Chloe's picking them up from now on."

As they left Dr. Gero frowned and said, "That boy?"

"He's off limits," Lex said, "I owe his parents a small debt of gratitude because my father was too busy with Clark. But Gero, what have you found out?"

Dr. Gero frowned and said, "Not much, the evidence you've shown me is irrefutable: your brother is dangerous Mr. Luthor, we may need to protect the manor better, so what funds do we have available? But no, that boy Goku, I wonder. I have a feeling about him, his safety is to be paramount."

Lex laughed bitterly and said, "Because I've been exiled here I have only the money my mother's family left me, father made sure of that, The money is enough to live on but to create anything to fight my brother we have little money."

"And yes, the Kent's are to be protected," Lex said, "No matter what we cannot involve them."

"Ah, then we are in luck," Dr. Gero said, "A colleague of mine in Japan, Dr. Briefs of the Capsule Corporation is looking for a way to break into the American market. You, of course, know of the capsules?"

"Of course," Lex said, "Amazing technology, able to hold almost anything but they are currently outlawed in the States."

"Ah," Dr. Gero said with a smile, "His daughter is in Metropolis, she's advertising the technology for the American Market but your father and Queen Industries have refused to deal with Dr. Briefs, perhaps you could help introduce capsules to the American public?"

Lex nodded and said, "Stay here, I'll go talk to her."

Three hours later

Bulma smiled at Lex and said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Indeed," Lex said, "Weren't you dating Yamcha back then?"

"Don't get me started on Yamcha," Bulma growled, "He was terrified to death of girls before he met me and now he's flirting with every girl that shows interest in him."

Lex sighed and said, "I heard that my father refused to see you."

"More like the other way around: he mentioned that Luthorcorp would be interested but he was trying to buy out Capsule Corp, thank god my dad stopped him," Bulma said with a dark look, "Why are you here? Trying to buy us out as well?"

"No," Lex said, "I want to propose a business arrangement with you, would you like to come to Smallville with me? We can talk over, hmm, you still like homemade ramen noodles? I have a chef who can make anything you want."

She smiled and said, "Definitely," and as she followed him out she asked, "So, about your brother, is he still a…?"

"An asshole?" Lex said, "Yes, he is and I'm sorry about how he treated you."

She smiled and said, "Let's go have Italian right now Lex and you can tell me your idea or, umm, does he still have ears everywhere?"

Lex glared and said, "He might, let's go to Smallville, I can prepare anything you like there."

She shrugged and said, "Yeah, that's cool. Hey Lex, do you know anything about the Dragonballs?

At Smallville High Lapis sighed and said, "Your gym teacher was setting water on fire? That sounds, like, impossible.

Chloe sighed and said, "He's got the power somehow and if it wasn't for Goku; me and Principal Kwan would've died."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, well."

"So," Lazuli said, "Why doesn't he, umm, like kill the opposing team? Or is that concept, like, over his head? I mean none of the team sounds like they'd win an intelligence contest."

"Not like that," Pete said, "If they win this year then he'll have the longest victory streak in Smallville high history, he's supposed to be retiring at the end of the year so this is over him coaching two hundred games."

Lapis looked up and said, "He should've retired before now if he was setting water on fire with his mind, that's kind of a red flag."

Lazuli looked at Pete and said, "Yeah, typical man things I understand but the bastard said I should be a cheerleader. Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Sis," Lapis said, "You could totally rock that look."

"You do it," she said, "You could totally look like me if you let your hair go its natural colour."

Lapis smirked as Chloe said, "So we need to find out how he's getting the power."

"Oh yeah," Lazuli said, "He was showing his sauna off which, by the way, smells disgusting and the rocks he's using in it are those pretty green rocks, the ones that glow."

"Yes!" Chloe said, "And he's inhaling the fumes."

"Jeez! Goku said, "They always said those stupid rocks are harmless, if that's true then they lied to us."

"No," Chloe said, "I think that maybe the rocks need something special to grant people superhuman powers and Goku, I'm gonna need you to help."

"Cool, Superhuman powers," Goku said, "I wonder if they always make people go nuts?"

"Hmmm," Lazuli said, "Superhuman powers with psychotic episodes? Why don't we just tell the world, that'll go well."

Chloe paled and said, "Yes, that is an issue. So how do we stop him?"

Goku frowned and said, "Umm, I could do it if we catch him by surprise but I don't want to hurt him."

"Of course," Lapis said, "I got a few moves of my own, we should totally beat him down."

"Wait!" Goku said, "Why don't we talk to him first, maybe he's feeling regretful."

Chloe nodded and said, "We'll need a plan then."

Lapis and Lazuli looked at each other as they walked away from the Torch offices, Lapis sighed and said, "So, you like Pete huh?"

"Totally," she said, "He's cute, right?"

"I don't tend to notice guys Lazuli," Lapis said, "But I guess he is kinda hot. So we're taking Coach what's-his-name-again down?"

"He sets things on fire with his mind," Lazuli said with a sigh, "Yeah, I kinda like people here so yeah, letting them get set on fire is not gonna happen, ever, besides he has a temper and fire-starting along with that and we got…"

"Cool Sis," he said as they walked into the coach's office and added, "Let's try not to kill him."

"No promises," she said as she clenched her fist, "If he makes one comment he's going down."

TBC

Do you want to see more one shots about Green Lantern Vegeta? What is Frieza doing about this? Where should the Dragonballs be located? Where does Master Roshi live? Should Pilaf appear in this story? Where is his base located?

Please rate and review.


End file.
